Certain computer devices, such as tablet computers, are wireless, light-weight, and often easily portable. Such devices can be used in commercial environments in which multiple users can view content presented on the computer devices. To view the content, in some situations, each of the multiple users may physically handle the device. Doing so can increase a risk of damage to the device, and, in some cases, theft of the device. In such cases, the device can be fixed to a certain location that the multiple users can access. In some situations, fixing the device in a static position can limit the ease with which the multiple users can access the device, for example, to view the content or otherwise interact with the device. A computer device, display or, as is the case with tablet computers, the entire computer, can be supported on a stand for easy viewing and interaction. This is particularly true when the device is intended for use in a public setting, and is supported by a post, or other mounting provision, at a convenient height for user interaction. In such cases, it can be advantageous to allow the display to rotate about a vertical (normal to the floor) axis so that it may be viewed and interacted with by multiple persons.